


【SA】恐怖片这种东西，当然要和喜欢的人一起看才好

by BBBIUUU



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 樱井翔x相叶雅纪
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【SA】恐怖片这种东西，当然要和喜欢的人一起看才好

「01」  
打开DVD，放上最恐怖的那张碟片，电视声音调到最大，藏好遥控器，拎上钥匙锁住门，一切准备就绪。  
よし，看我今天不解决掉你！

樱井翔摩拳擦掌，看了看时间，嗯，刚好来得及去超市溜一圈买点新鲜扇贝回来庆祝一下！  
对付一只胆小鬼，这部恐怖片足够了。

作为一名唯物主义者，樱井翔虽秉持着无神论，但是对于家里近一周出现的各种各样灵异状况，也只有闹鬼才能解释得通了。

房间的门"砰"地关上，窗台的风铃叮叮当当，电视突然跳到别的台，乱糟糟的书堆好像转了个方向，耳后阵阵说不上冷的阴风，刚做好的炸鸡似乎又少了几块......

自从一周前的晚上在家门口被突然关上的门吓了一跳之后，樱井翔连续一周，踏入自家大门就仿佛踏入了鬼屋，处处弥漫着像是鬼屋里的npc存在的气息，然而却无影无踪，根本找不到始作俑者。每天被各种突如其来的状况吓得叫出声，樱井翔觉得自己已经快精神衰弱了。  
房门关得好好的，锁也没有被动过的痕迹，所以不可能是小偷。家住在十五层，窗纱都是关着的，一楼大厅又有大门，自然也不可能是野猫作祟。

那就只有一个可能了——  
家里有鬼。

樱井翔开始观察，注意生活中的细枝末节。  
早上先被耳边呼呼的冷风惊醒，去洗漱牙膏突然掉到地上，做饭要用的鸡蛋莫名滚走，出门前柜子上的钥匙掉到地上，门自己砰地关上。晚上回家发现鞋子 好像被动过，播着灵异节目的电视突然跳到娱乐节目，特意买来做夜宵的牡蛎又少了几个......  
如果不是清清楚楚记得买来的牡蛎的数量，樱井翔也许还会觉得只是风吹草动自己太过敏感，但是！  
吓自己就算了竟然还偷吃？！  
樱井翔发誓不抓出这个偷吃鬼绝对誓不罢休！

虽然不知道这只鬼有什么目的，似乎总在搞着各种小动作吓着自己，但是偷吃了自己特意买来的贝类这件事已经触及了樱井翔的底线。  
又观察了几天，这只鬼好像也有工作一样？出门后忘记拿文件又回来，家里静悄悄，他好像已经离开了。下班如果回来的早些也是同样。  
但是，一到晚上七点，耳边就又开始传来阵阵呼呼的风声。  
准时准点，不错，还是只守时的鬼。

樱井翔试图找出这只小鬼的弱点，试了网上的各种主意，熏香、贴符、挂大蒜。然而被熏到的是自己，被飘落的符纸吓到的是自己，做饭需要把大蒜吃光了的也是自己......

不行，矛盾的对立统一规律讲究对症下药，从网上找的方法对于自家这只鬼还是不够治本。

樱井翔改从食物下手。  
提早下班赶在小鬼来之前做好一份新鲜炸鸡，撒上“致死量”的辣椒，放在桌上然后去洗澡。  
从浴室出来的樱井翔走到餐厅，恩，果然少了一块，不过也只少了一块。  
“啊！辣椒好像放太多了，还是给楼下大野君吃吧。”装作自言自语，樱井翔端着盘子出了门。刚关上门就忍不住笑了出声，看来这只小鬼不算特别能吃辣。  
楼下大野智被心情大好哼着歌来送炸鸡吃的樱井翔搞得一头雾水，这么开心难道小翔脱单了？

但是樱井翔高兴得有点早，回家时发现门死活开不开，里面那只小鬼好像在堵着门不让他推开。  
不就是吃了块辣了一点点的炸鸡，至于这么生气嘛......  
然而那只小鬼好像的的确确非常生气。  
最终樱井翔与自家大门斗争了半个小时，终于一个踉跄，进了自己的家门。

坐在沙发上，打开电视，忍受着耳后根传来的比往常更剧烈的阴风，樱井翔开始怀疑人生。  
究竟自己做错了什么？为什么家里会出现这么一只难缠爱偷吃还喜欢闹别扭的小鬼？

樱井翔目光无神漫无目的机械地摆弄着遥控器调换着节目，突然，耳后根的风声停了下来。樱井翔回过神，看见电视机上一只恶鬼正追赶者一个小孩子，还没仔细看个明白，“啪”地一声，电视机被关上了。  
恩......好像知道了点什么。  
樱井翔再次打开电视，还是那个恐怖电影。  
电视机再次关闭。  
樱井翔打开，电视又关上，打开，关上，打开，关上。

啧啧啧，家里这只竟然还是个怕鬼的胆小鬼？  
可算是找到这只鬼的弱点了。

「02」  
特意跑到录像厅买了最恐怖的那张碟片，这只胆小鬼估计再也不敢来自己家里胡闹了。  
樱井翔想着，看了看时间，差不多电影快结束了，可以动身回家了。

拎着夜宵哼着小曲走出电梯，樱井翔傻眼了。  
没有预想中的小鬼落荒而逃，反而自家门口不知道怎么突然多了个男生。  
他抱膝坐在门口脚垫上，手腕好像在闪着光。脸全都埋在了胳膊弯里，露出圆润的后脑勺，头发乱糟糟的，不听话地翘起了几根。浑身打着哆嗦，传来阵阵抽泣声。

樱井翔一头雾水又隐隐不安。  
小心翼翼走到门口，蹲下，问出声：“你是迷路了吗？”  
男生慢慢抬起头，脸色十分苍白，两道泪痕显得格外明显。圆溜溜的眼睛睁得大大的，一脸难以置信：“你在对我说吗？你能看见我了？”  
“哈？”  
樱井翔不禁打了个寒战，这话怎么听起来那么阴嗖嗖的......  
“你，你是我家那只鬼？？？”  
只见男生点了点头。  
不是想象中的头上长角面色狞厉的那种恶鬼模样，男生长得就像是一个普通少年，恩......一个还蛮帅的少年。  
尽管仍然有点搞不清状况，但是看他怕得浑身哆嗦，樱井翔还是先把男生给请进了家。

家里乱糟糟的，好像发生过打斗一样。沙发垫子翻了天，桌子被碰歪了头，杂七杂八的小物件凌乱地散落在地上。电视机还亮着，是电影结束的画面。  
身边的男生擦了擦眼睛，低头嗫嚅着说：“对不起......我，我不是故意把你家里弄得这么乱的......”

看起来他被那个恐怖片吓得不轻。

“是我做的有点太过分了，没想到你这么胆小。你要不要先吃点东西压压惊？”樱井翔打开从超市买的夜宵，递给男生，“这家扇贝吃起来还不错，你可以试试。”  
男生怔了一下，接过夜宵，小声说：“谢谢你樱井君。”  
“诶你知道我叫什么啊？”樱井翔有点吃惊，不过细想他在自家呆了快半个月了，不知道自己名字才叫奇怪。收拾着地上散乱的物品，樱井翔抬头问道：“小鬼，你叫什么？”  
“啊！我叫相叶雅纪。”坐在沙发上乖乖吃东西的男生像只受惊的小猫，怯怯懦懦回答道。  
“哦，小相叶啊，你先吃吧不用那么害怕我不会再吓你啦。等我收拾完我们再好好交流一下这半个月以来发生的事情。”  
小猫乖乖点了点头。

“所以就是你也不知道为什么自己就变成了鬼，有两个自称是来自地狱的鬼把这个手环给你说，只要你收集够9999次尖叫后就能转正去地狱工作，然后你就找上了我？”  
相叶点点头。  
樱井翔有点头痛。眼前所发生的一切都已经超出了自己常识范围，鬼去地狱竟然还要有考核的吗？  
“那你现在收集了多少了？”  
相叶默默举起左手，手腕处闪着光，显示十七。  
“就，只有你被我吓到过......但是你现在越来越不好吓了这个数字好几天没有涨过了......”  
“你这么胆小也就只能吓吓我了”樱井翔扶额，“你多大了？”  
“唔，我不记得了。”  
看起来相叶估计也就是个刚成年的小孩子，就这么死了也是可怜。罢了，原谅他之前的事情吧。  
“那你之后的次数怎么办？现在我已经能看见你了，你也吓不到我了。”  
相叶慌了神，有点手足无措。  
看他的样子，樱井翔想想自己刚刚的所作所为，有点于心不忍，问道："你还有地方可去吗？没有的话你就先住我这吧。"  
“真的可以吗？！”小孩儿眼里突然闪起了光。  
樱井翔突然觉得他这样倒是有点像自己小时候养的那只小狗，尤其是扑腾着小短腿朝自己跑来的样子，不禁笑了出声，说：“反正你也呆了这么久了，我都习惯了，就这样吧。前提是以后不能随便吓我了。”  
相叶小鸡啄米似的疯狂点头。   
“好了这么晚了，你洗洗休息吧......诶你们鬼需要洗澡吃饭睡觉的吗？”  
相叶摇头，回答道：“睡觉的话我还是能睡着的，但是我现在倒是不会饿，不知道去地狱工作后会变得什么样。”  
“那你干什么偷吃我牡蛎？！”  
尽管觉得今晚吓到相叶是有点不太好，但是樱井·很记仇·尤其是关于吃的·翔仍旧无法原谅相叶未经允许偷吃自己牡蛎这件事！  
被拆穿的相叶脸变得通红，小声嘟囔着：“不会饿又不代表着不想吃......樱井君吃东西的样子实在是太香了我没忍住嘛......我以后工作了赔给你就是了。”

得，自己往家里招了个和自己抢饭吃的小鬼，看他这个怂样，9999次怕是自己也变成鬼了他还没攒够。  
“算了算了，吃就吃吧，你平常晚上都睡哪？”  
“唔......你旁边......”

“哈？？”  
“晚上我一个人有点怕......”

“拜托你自己就是鬼了，你到底在怕什么？”  
“关了灯的客厅就是很可怕啊......你今天还坑我看了恐怖片......”

脑海浮现出门口不停发抖的相叶，他身为一只鬼未免太过胆小了吧。  
“好吧好吧是我的错，你睡吧，别靠我太近！”  
“恩！谢谢你！！樱井君你真是个好人我以后再也不偷偷吓你了！！”

被发了好人卡的樱井翔眼神复杂地看着相叶跑到客厅抱了个抱枕回来，钻进被窝，说了句“晚安”就闭上了眼睛，乖乖和自己保持了一个抱枕的距离。

果然是只鬼，光着脚跑来跑去一点脚步声都没有。

樱井翔躺在床上，在相叶的呼吸声中努力梳理着今晚所发生的一切，然而这些乱七八糟的难以用常识来理解的事情就像是一团乱糟糟的毛线团，被相叶搞得更加混乱。  
侧过脸看着那只小鬼，偶尔还发个抖，看来真的被吓到了。  
罢了，顺其自然吧。

樱井翔像哄小孩子睡觉那样，轻轻拍了拍相叶的后背，待他呼吸安稳后，才缓缓入睡。

「03」  
于是相叶雅纪这只小鬼开始正大光明在樱井翔家里安了家。

第二天一大早， 大概是养成了习惯，生物钟早于樱井翔闹钟的相叶还睡得迷迷糊糊就对着樱井的耳朵开始吹气。  
和往常不同的是今天樱井翔醒来终于见到了每天促使自己起床的始作俑者。  
明明自己还困得眼睛都睁不开，怎么折腾起别人就这么准时准点？！  
把人移到一边，翻身下床，樱井翔看了眼趴在床上睡得像只橘猫的相叶，深感自己昨晚做了个错误决定。  
但是毕竟已经决定收留这只无家可归的小鬼了，樱井翔摇摇头，无奈走到卫生间洗漱去了。  
终于不用再捡掉落在地上的牙膏洗面奶，顺利洗漱完毕顺便冲了个澡，樱井翔神清气爽擦着头发走出卫生间，一股奶香味扑面而来。

顶着乱糟糟的头发打着哈欠的相叶站在厨房，手里举着锅铲，笑嘻嘻说：“樱井君你洗完啦！不好意思我习惯了今天早上又提前吵醒你了......为了赔礼道歉我给你做了早饭！”  
虽然眼前这个人现在是只鬼，并且还是只早上还把自己吵醒了的鬼，但是，现在，此时此刻，在早饭香气的包围下，樱井翔觉得自己家里像是多了个小太阳，生活一下子变得温暖了几分。  
这个论断在吃过相叶做好的饭之后更是得到了证实。  
樱井翔根本想不到招惹进自家的小鬼竟然这么会做饭！

“我等下去上班你要去哪里啊？”  
“我？大概去附近公园转悠转悠看看能不能吓到几个小孩子吧。”

......  
做鬼还真是悠闲。

吃罢饭收拾好拎上包，樱井翔换好鞋子准备出门，一个扭头，身后突然钻出一个脑袋。吓得樱井翔“啊”地一声叫了出来。  
“诶？！十八了！樱井君你看！”相叶晃着左手伸到樱井翔眼前。  
“相叶雅纪你是不是故意的！”  
“我没有......你又忘记拿钥匙了我过来给你送钥匙的，谁知道你就这么被我吓到了。”  
“你走路没有声音现在我又能看见你了，突然冒出来很吓人的！”  
“知道啦我以后会注意的......”  
“钥匙，谢谢。”樱井翔缓过来，接过钥匙，想了想之前的那几次，估计也是相叶看到自己没有带钥匙所以故意碰掉地上的。  
“那什么，你有什么想吃的吗......你看你也给我做早饭了，我晚上可以买回来给你......”  
“炸鸡！”相叶回答地很干脆，黑溜溜的眼睛里闪现出了期待的光芒。  
“恩，那我走了，你今天加油！”

“いってらっしゃい！”

嘈杂的电车上，人来人往，到站的提示音穿插在人群中，萦绕于整个车厢。车厢外是闲悠悠挂在天上随风游荡的绵绵白云，飞鸟穿过其中，在蓝色幕布上画出一道白色弧线。  
坐在电车上的樱井翔，回忆着出门前的那段对话，不自觉就笑了出来。

晚上拎着相叶点名的炸鸡，路过家附近的公园，在树丛边看到了蹲在地上捉弄一只黑色的野猫玩得不亦乐乎的相叶。  
樱井翔张开口，刚准备喊相叶回家，看见他光着的脚丫子后突然想到相叶是只鬼来着，这里只有自己能看到他。  
小心翼翼试图不发出声音踱步到他身边，然而野猫毕竟是野猫，太过警觉，在樱井翔距离相叶还有五米的时候就扭头看了过来，一溜烟窜到了树丛里，搞得相叶也看了过来。  
没能吓到他，现在好尴尬。  
樱井翔努力控制自己的表情，朝相叶挥了挥手。

“你回来啦！”  
“恩，走吧，回家了。”

“小相叶今天成果怎么样？”  
“我吓到了刚刚那只野猫好多次呢！它好像也看不到我，就一直喵喵叫。不过数字倒是没有涨呢...看起来还是只有吓到人才算数。”

“诶对了！外面没人能看到我，这么一想樱井君你这么对我说话好傻哦！”  
“你再笑一会回去炸鸡没你的份儿了！”  
“你买这么多你自己又吃不完！”  
“吃不完我可以给楼下大野。”  
“别！好了好了我不笑你啦。”

夕阳残照，万物的影子被无限拉长，显得岁月悠远绵延。  
公园里玩闹的孩童你追我赶，在回家的前夕释放着最后的活力。鸟儿双双结伴归巢。逃跑了的那只野猫不知道从哪里衔来了一块肉干，与另一只野猫分享着。  
樱井与相叶肩并肩，朝家的方向走去。

熙熙攘攘的黄昏下，一切都是结伴而行。  
只有樱井翔脚下的影子，  
孤孤零零。

「04」  
相叶雅纪这人初见时格外内向，怯怯懦懦，如履薄冰，然而一旦熟悉之后就暴露了本性。  
活脱脱一个天真无害外壳包裹下的小恶魔。  
怪不得地狱根本不管他怕鬼还要选他去工作，樱井翔终于算是搞明白了。

相叶自从吓到自己一次之后就缠上了自己，每天想方设法搞出一些灵异事件来吓唬人。但是这个笨蛋，除了关个门碰掉点东西也就只剩冲着自己吹气了。  
在自己已经对耳后根莫名传来的凉气免疫后，他仍旧孜孜不倦，反而美名其曰，这是因为看到自己出了太多汗在帮他降温。

吓了自己那么十几次，他倒还觉得自己是个田螺姑娘了。  
早上是为了叫起床，出门时在提醒别忘记拿钥匙，家里东西都换了个方向是因为他在帮忙收拾房间，炸鸡少了一块是帮忙试试温度口感......  
至于洗漱时的牙膏，那只是不小心碰掉的。

樱井翔反驳说合着自己还应该谢谢他这么长时间以来的照顾了，而相叶表示欣然接受。

除此之外，相叶和自己正式相处了没几天就本性暴露，开始没大没小"小翔小翔"地叫着。  
在家时没事总要喊自己两声，在外面一见到自己就会缠过来，就像是小时候家里养的那只小狗一样粘人。  
也许是因为自己是唯一一个看得到他的人类，也是他唯一能够交流的对象。

樱井翔这么想着也就慢慢接受并习惯了身边吵吵闹闹的相叶。

只是相叶早上还是仍旧改不掉往自己耳朵吹气的习惯，真是不知道他从哪学来的，为什么会觉得朝人吹气会吓到人？但是樱井翔无可奈何只能妥协，索性关掉了手机闹钟，身边有这么个纯天然的闹钟，那就凑合着用吧。

毕竟，相叶雅纪做出来的饭，可真是太合胃口了！

作为让自己住下的回报，相叶雅纪信誓旦旦承担起了樱井翔的一日三餐。  
使得樱井翔终于摆脱了每天中午吃便利店便当的生活。而对于公司里后辈关于一向性冷淡的樱井前辈终于谈恋爱了的传言，樱井翔毫无办法，假装没有听见，总不能说自己家里住了只整天很闲，用做饭来抵消住宿的鬼？

相叶每天都会在家附近的公园逗弄着那只小黑猫，顺便等樱井翔下班，然后俩人一块转一转商店街买上些要用的食材再一起回家。  
樱井翔还是每天都会被相叶嘲笑一个人自言自语看起来傻乎乎的，但是仍旧滔滔不绝跟他说今天自己跟着那只小黑猫见到了它喜欢的小花猫的故事，说公园里的小孩子最近又在玩什么新游戏，说樱花开始冒出头了过几天应该就能赏花了，说天上今天有棉花糖一样的云朵自己可不可以也吃一根棉花糖......

原本总是匆忙走过的回家的那条路，伴着相叶聒噪的声音，慢慢开始变得具象化。  
叽叽喳喳的声音像是彩色蜡笔，在樱井翔的生活处处都留下了标记，点缀了梦，绘出一道星河。

相叶雅纪是个天然，樱井翔从第一眼看到他就知道了，但是没料到的是这个天然却细腻得过了分。  
因为身为鬼走起来没有声音怕再吓到樱井翔，就不知道从哪里翻出来了一串小铃铛，一进家门就系在自己脚腕上。  
虽说的确不会再被悄无声息的相叶吓到了，但是樱井翔现在一回到家，就是“丁零当啷”的声音。  
偶而相叶忘记去掉铃铛走出门，叮铃铃的声音贯彻整层公寓，也因此樱井翔还被隔壁邻居问过是不是家里养了小狗。而樱井翔只能含糊其词说着“没有啊可能是其他人或是听错了吧。”  
相叶这人闲不住，小铃铛也就跟着他跳来跳去，跳到家里的角角落落，跳到樱井翔前后左右，跳得樱井翔养成了习惯，一听到铃铛声，就总觉得是相叶又过来了。

至于相叶雅纪去地狱工作的考核？  
数字停留在十八就再也没有涨过了。

「05」  
大概是地狱那两位突然就想起来了还有相叶雅纪这么只鬼，在人间收集着人类的尖叫声。  
心血来潮就来了现世看看这位未来的后辈。

但是身为鬼，谁能想得到竟然还有鬼能和人类玩得不亦乐乎？  
当两位地狱工作人员循着手环上的定位看到相叶停留在一栋公寓里时，还在欣慰他找了这么一栋公寓估计收获颇丰，很快就能转正了。  
走到门口听见里面传来的乒乒乓乓此起彼伏的尖叫声时，相视一笑，还在想后辈工作这么努力等会儿一定要好好夸奖夸奖他！

直到走进房间，两位彻底懵了。  
目瞪口呆看着相叶雅纪与一个人类正热火朝天打着游戏。  
格斗游戏所独有的极其具有节奏感的打击音效与酷炫复杂的招式，夹杂着两位玩家的喊叫，不断冲击着两个来自地狱的鬼。

一局游戏结束，相叶欢呼着自己的胜利，跳下沙发去准备去厨房拿点饮料。一个转身与站在沙发后面的两个鬼面面相觑。像是被家长抓包的偷偷玩游戏的小孩子一样，还抓着的游戏机手柄的手下意识背到了身后，然后愣在原地。

铃铛声戛然而止。  
樱井翔疑惑地扭过头，看见相叶背着手站在原地，皱了皱眉：“雅纪？”

相叶没有回答，把手柄放回桌上，默默跟着前辈出了门。  
清脆的铃铛声响彻整个房间，然后被阻断在房门外。

过了好一会儿，相叶才回来。

樱井翔还不知道发生了什么，就看到相叶愣在那转身放下手柄就走了出去，现在回来变得愁眉苦脸，忙问：“怎么了？”  
“给我这个手环的两位前辈来督促我好好吓人了......”  
相叶眉头紧皱，盯着左手手腕闪着微光的数字。  
十八，每一声尖叫都是樱井翔亲自贡献的。  
离九千九百九十九还差的远得多。

“虽然没有怎么骂我，不过他们好像对于我和你一块打游戏这件事很震惊？说第一次见到能看见鬼的人类......”相叶揉揉脑袋，“诶对了小翔你刚刚看见我前辈他们俩了吗？”  
樱井摇了摇头。  
“诶——所以到底是为什么你能看见我啊？”  
“他们也不知道为什么的吗？”   
“他们猜着可能我只吓你，遭报应了......”

“哈哈哈哈谁让你只吓我，你看你这都多久了现在还是才十八！”   
“哼！”  
被拆穿的相叶无话可说，闹起了别扭，愤愤地往嘴里塞着零食。

樱井翔看他这样好玩，忍不住又想逗他，“怕鬼的鬼我还真是第一次见呢。”  
“说谎！除了我你就没见过鬼了！”嘴里塞得鼓鼓的相叶也不忘反驳。

“哈哈哈，雅纪你怎么那么可爱！”  
虎摸一把相叶软绵绵的头发，樱井翔心情大好。

“说起来，你为什么不去鬼屋？那里应该很容易吓到人吧，又都是人假扮的，你随便找个角落一蹲就能吓到挺多人了。”  
“唔......我还是害怕。”  
“......”  
脑海浮现出蜷成一团缩在家门口瑟瑟发抖的相叶，樱井翔觉得这个理由太真实。

回神看到相叶两只小鹿眼泪眼朦胧可怜巴巴看着自己，樱井翔感觉不妙。  
“你别这么看我我也怕......”

相叶继续发动小鹿光波，樱井持续中弹，宣布投降。  
“如果你能保证进鬼屋以后不瞎跑，不乱吓人，时时刻刻跟紧我，我就陪你去一次。”  
“恩！我发誓绝对会一直和小翔在一起的！”  
相叶举起左手做发誓状，可怜兮兮的表情瞬间变成笑嘻嘻，嘴角上扬，露出牙齿，眼睛笑得眯了起来。  
左手手环上的“十八”闪着微弱的光，湮灭在相叶的笑容里。

樱井翔觉得自己的心跳停了一瞬。  
家里这只小太阳一样的小鬼，太耀眼了，耀眼到心底产生了想把他摘下来永远藏在自己这间小屋子里的冲动。  
不过，按相叶现在这样，估计这一辈子都见不到他收集够9999次尖叫的时刻了。  
免为其难，就这么收留着他好像也不错。

第二天，樱井翔问了朋友，得知附近最恐怖的一家鬼屋在一家游乐园内，看了下日历，刚好再过几天有个假期。  
于是定好票，在网上搜索了所有关于这家鬼屋的描述，把地图研究了个遍，标记所有出现过惊吓的地方，做好了万全准备。

终于到了去鬼屋的日子。

「06」  
“先说好，我就陪你这一次！”  
站在游乐园门口，和相叶约法三章。  
也不知道有没有听进去，相叶笑嘻嘻附和点着头，眼睛里全是游乐园的斑驳绚烂。  
“好啦好啦我知道了快走啦！”  
也不管身边还有其他游客，相叶抓住樱井的手就在门口的青石板路上跑了起来。

初夏的风是暖洋洋的，前一天刚下过雨，地面还有些潮湿，空气带着青草味，又伴着游乐园特有的棉花糖的甜，甜到了心底。

第一次牵到相叶的手，没有人的体温，冰冰凉凉的，牵起来很舒服。  
没有去想旁人看到自己会是什么样子，也没有考虑要去哪里。樱井翔任由相叶牵着自己向前跑，他想，就这么被他牵到天涯海角貌似也挺不错的。

浓郁的绿从斑驳的青石板浮到苍翠的香樟树，游到飞鸟上，染了天空。初夏的热烈夹杂着游客的嬉闹，像是被摇晃过头了的冰镇可乐，拉开拉环，一下子喷涌而出。  
相叶心情也是如此。叽叽喳喳叨叨不停。  
“小翔，做鬼也还是有好处的呀，你看我来游乐园都不要门票！”  
“小翔我们去玩过山车吧！”  
“啊！小翔去玩海盗船吧！”  
“小翔小翔！你看！是跳楼机！”

“相叶雅纪你还知道不知道你今天是来干嘛的了！”  
“我知道啊......只是好不容易和小翔一起来一次游乐园，总不能只去趟鬼屋就走吧......”

“那什么，我，我恐高。”  
“啊？”相叶皱眉思索了一番，“那，那我们去玩旋转木马？”  
“......玩完旋转木马我们就去鬼屋！你还知不知道今天是来干嘛的了！”  
“知道啦，你让我先做个心理准备嘛！”

假日的游乐园，熙熙攘攘，人头攒动。  
每个人都沉浸在各自的喜悦中，幸而没有人注意到樱井翔一个人与空气斗智斗勇的场景。

游客很多，旋转木马上坐满了人，作为一只鬼的相叶自然不可能拥有属于自己的一个座位。  
在樱井翔还在纠结相叶要怎么来玩的时候，当事人直接坐到了他身后，搂住了他的腰。  
原本被相叶拉着跑了那么远身上还挂了些汗珠，现在相叶突然靠过来，冰冰凉凉的，惊得樱井抖了一抖。  
耳根唰地变了红。

“小翔我们这样算不算超载呀！”  
相叶的笑声从身后传来，轻飘飘的，飘到耳朵里，又溜进了心底。  
"才不算，毕竟只有我能看见你听见你。"

相叶雅纪的世界里只有樱井翔存在。  
这么一想，樱井翔不自觉就笑了出来。

旋转木马转了一圈又一圈，耳后熟悉的气息不断扑来。是清晨被吵醒的慵懒，是傍晚被惊扰的无奈，或许又是耳鬓厮磨的相守。  
景色转着圈，树忽高忽低，云荡来荡去，风温软柔和，擅自悄悄卷走了漂浮在半空的情愫，偷偷藏到了角角落落。

下了旋转木马，俩人彻底忘记了最初的目的，像是在约会一样玩开了。  
闲逛着游乐园，吵吵闹闹，又是棉花糖又是冰淇淋的。  
逛到周边店相叶还偷偷给樱井翔戴上了个兔子头饰，笑着说可爱，阻止脸红的樱井想取下来的举动。  
看到卡通人物时相叶还非要过去合照，迫于无奈樱井只好去求合照，结果相叶作为一只鬼根本在照片中无法显现，只得干巴巴羡慕樱井翔拥有了和自己喜欢的角色的合照。

就这样，在俩人尽情玩耍了一番，从路人口中突然听到“鬼屋“”两字之后， 终于想起了此行的目的。  
然后终于来到了鬼屋。

看着门口血腥的布景，相叶声音有点抖，拽着樱井衣服说:"要不还是算了吧。"

其实樱井翔心里也怕，虽然做过了详细的攻略熟悉了里面每一个吓人的点，但是实际走到面前，恐惧还是占了上风。

不过看看身边更胆怯的相叶，感受着手里他的存在，自己的害怕仿佛轻了许多。  
嗯，自己手里可牵了一只鬼呢，鬼屋算得了什么！

樱井翔再次仔细确认了一遍手机里的攻略，深吸一口气，抓住相叶的手，迈步走进了漆黑的入口。

“别怕，我在这呢。” 

「07」  
这座鬼屋是破旧旅馆主题的，因发生了惨绝人寰的凶杀案而荒废，凶手未被抓获，亡魂被困在旅馆内变成了厉鬼，日夜嘶吼，挣扎。玩家误入被困在旅店里，需要躲避厉鬼找到出门的钥匙才能顺利逃出鬼屋。  
整个鬼屋阴沉昏暗，没有灯光。  
樱井翔一只手提着煤油灯，小心翼翼走在前面，另一只手牵着走在后面的相叶，被抓得死死的。

进门就是一个破旧残败的前台，四周传来幽森的呜咽声，还没走两步，天花板咔嚓一声，断下来半截朽木，散发着腐烂的气味，吓得相叶“啊”得一声就叫了出来，猛的一跳，凑到樱井翔旁边挽住了他的胳膊。

胳膊上突然一凉惊到了樱井，吓得他下意识“啊”得一声叫了出来。  
樱井翔扭头，与相叶四目相对。

吓到了樱井的相叶有点不好意思，但又不敢松开他，瘪瘪嘴，小声说道:  
“这样拽的紧，我怕你丢。”

害怕得要死偏偏又嘴犟，真像只怂了吧唧又强装镇定的可爱小兔子。  
这么一搞使得樱井翔的害怕被冲淡了不少，安慰相叶道：“我跟着你一块走一趟，等会出去了你再回来这儿去吓待会进来的游客，这样行吧？”  
然而周身恐怖的bgm此起彼伏，相叶好似完全没听到樱井翔说话声一样，自顾自说道：“我，我先跟你走着吧......”  
看着胳膊上挂着的缩成一团的相叶，樱井翔笑笑，没有再说什么。

刚进去其实也没什么恐怖的，伴着阴森的BGM看完前台沾着鲜血的背景介绍之后，右转进入旅店大厅。大厅的桌椅沙发散落满地，天花板滴落这粘稠暗淡的不知名液体，时不时钻出来一只血淋淋的手，虽说做过功课的樱井翔提前已经知道了这些，但是猛地身边伸出来一只手还是会让人浑身起满鸡皮疙瘩。相叶更是怕得狠，一只胳膊挽住樱井，然后双手捂住嘴巴捂得紧紧的，好似这样就会捂住自己的害怕咽回去一样。  
然而抖动的身体暴露了他。  
发现了这点的樱井故意拆穿他，凑到他耳边轻声笑着说：“你才是真正的鬼，你怕他们这些人干什么？”  
说来好笑，鬼去了人做的鬼屋被吓得瑟瑟发抖。相叶也觉得有点不好意思，但仍然嘴硬道：“我，我才没有怕他们！”  
“那走吧，去楼上客房找到钥匙等会再下来就能出去了。”  
说罢，拉着他怂怂的小兔子走上了二楼。

二楼是一间一间的客房，他们要挨个进去找钥匙，而客房里是什么就是未知了。  
不过樱井翔自信满满，提前看了剧透，上去之后略过了所有藏着npc的屋子，直奔有钥匙的那间。  
面前是两个罐子，其中有一个里面装着钥匙。  
极限二选一，但对于提前看过剧透的樱井翔来说，这都不是事，拿到钥匙之后，两人从另一侧的楼梯下楼前往出口。这也是这件鬼屋最可怕的一段路了，为了组织玩家顺利出去，各个房间的厉鬼都会爬出来追赶他们试图把他们拉回去。  
相叶刚一出门就看见远处一间客房的房门开了个口，一个披头散发面色苍白带着血痕的女鬼朝着自己这边的方向爬过来。  
吓得相叶"啊——"地尖叫一声，拽起樱井翔就往楼梯处跑。  
相叶突然的这声尖叫吓得樱井猝不及防，“啊”的一声也叫了出来，根本没看清身后有什么就被相叶拽着跑下了楼。

“啊啊啊啊！！！小翔！！！后面有鬼啊！！”  
“啊啊啊啊！他们追上来了！！！小翔！！——”  
“小翔小翔！！你快开门啊！！！！”  
“小翔！！！啊啊啊鬼快过来了！！！快点！！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！别过来啊别过来啊求你了慢点啊！！！！——”

相叶的尖叫声穿透黑暗，响彻整个鬼屋。樱井翔原本手里提着的煤油灯也在被相叶突然拽走的时候手一滑掉在了地上，没来得及捡起就被相叶拉下了楼，导致他们现在所处的环境极其昏暗，只有鬼屋角落里安全出口的绿光还在发亮。  
樱井翔在黑暗中摸索着钥匙与门锁，衣袖被相叶拽得紧紧的，耳畔全是相叶恐惧的尖叫声，觉得可怜却又有点好笑。黑暗中看不太清相叶的脸，无奈笑笑，加快了试钥匙的速度。

“雅纪！马上就好了就剩两个没试了！”  
樱井翔兴奋地扭过头告诉相叶这个好消息，然而，一转身，身后只有快要爬过来的女鬼的身影。  
四处张望，不见相叶。

“雅纪？！”  
“相叶雅纪！”  
无人应答。

樱井翔慌了，刚刚还拽着自己衣服叫呢，怎么突然就消失了？！  
这么黑他又没拿灯，又在鬼屋，他还能去哪里？想起当时那个蹲坐在自家门口抱着膝盖啜泣的男孩子，樱井心头一紧，有种不好的预感。

与马上就要碰到自己的女鬼来了个对视，留下一句“对不起，我有东西落楼上了”就原路返回再次闯进了来时的路。  
被无视掉了的NPC愣在原地，看着昏暗中匆忙的那个背影，觉得他落下的一定是很重要的东西。

“雅纪！”大声呼喊着相叶的名字，翻过楼上一个又一个房间。  
无人应答，毫无踪迹。

怎么可能突然消失？难道自己看不见他了？不对，就算看不见了他肯定也还是能感受到他在身边的气息的。  
相叶一定出了什么事！  
樱井翔心里一团乱麻，满脑子只想赶紧找到相叶。

一转身一个披头散发满脸鲜血的女鬼迎面走了过来，小心翼翼问道“请问您丢的东西找到了吗？下一组的人要进来了......”  
樱井翔这才冷静下来，仔细想了想，相叶不可能听见自己喊他这么久也不回自己。

也许，有什么不得不突然离开的事情......  
樱井翔道了个歉，一个人走出了鬼屋。

留下鬼屋里扮鬼的NPC小声讨论着，难道刚刚鬼屋里只有这一个人？这个人叫得那么害怕还敢回去找东西？到底什么东西重要到能让人把害怕都给克服了？

「08」  
一个人走在游乐园的青石板上，身边跑过追赶玩闹的小孩子，笑声传入耳朵，不自觉想起了相叶笑起来也是那样，很吵，可是不烦。  
所以为什么要带他来什么破鬼屋，根本一团糟现在还把人给搞丢了。

天色渐渐暗了下去，天空的颜色由淡蓝转化为了深蓝，夜幕慢慢笼罩过来。远处的摩天轮亮起了灯光，一闪一闪，像是傍晚的星，抵抗着夜色的到来。  
樱井翔离开鬼后就漫无目的地走着，也不知道走了多远，回过神来已经走到了摩天轮下面。相叶刚进来的时候说过想来坐摩天轮来着，现在他来这里了，相叶却不见了踪迹。

坐在长椅上看成双成对的游客，樱井翔觉得自己还是不能接受相叶突然就不见了这件事。  
可是不能接受自己也毫无办法，一人一鬼，自己还能去哪里找他？

面前走过路过一对又一对嬉笑玩耍浓情蜜意的情侣，樱井翔孤单一人坐在长椅，觉得自己与这粉红色调的游乐园格格不入。  
如果，如果相叶现在在自己身边，或许陪他去上摩天轮也不错呢。  
如果。  
樱井翔摇了摇头，起身准备离开。  
突然有人拍了自己的肩，下意识扭头，就看到找了许久的相叶正歪着头冲自己笑，嘴角咧开，眼睛弯弯，笑得没心没肺的。  
一看就根本不知道自己找他找了多久有多么担心他。  
草，真是个讨人厌的麻烦鬼。

樱井翔扑过去抱住了这个麻烦鬼，抱得紧紧的，像是怕他再不见一样。  
相叶被抱得有点懵，歪着头看樱井，他好像有点抖，抬起胳膊回抱住樱井，凑到他耳边轻声说道：“小翔，我回来了呀。”

樱井翔没有说话，松开他后，拉着相叶的手就跑进了刚好停靠下来的摩天轮里。

“诶诶诶？？小翔你不是恐高的吗？”  
“因为发生了奇迹。”

相叶歪头表示疑惑，樱井翔没有再说什么。  
摩天轮缓缓上升，外面是闪亮的夜空，箱内是寂静的空气。

“啊......对不起小翔。”相叶出声打破了寂静，“那个.....我不是故意突然离开没有跟你说的.....前辈他们突然就过来找我说有事情，就把我带走了，我那时候又怕得要紧，就......”  
坐对面的相叶语无伦次解释着，樱井看他这么慌张的样子，心情终于平静了下来。

“他们有说什么吗？”  
“啊？哦.....那个，唔，那什么，他们夸我来着！对，他们说看我来鬼屋像是在认真工作，所以一直在夸我！嘻嘻，恩，就是这样。”

樱井松了一口气，“这样啊，你不见了那么久我还以为你出了什么大事，吓死我了。”  
相叶不好意思地挠了挠头，嘴角咧开笑着说：“他们带我走的有点太突然 原来小翔你这么担心我呀。”  
“还不是怕你再被吓哭。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，不过，小翔你看！”  
相叶抬起左手，手腕上的数字变为了二十，“这个是在鬼屋的时候你叫出来那两声增加的！”

“嘻嘻嘻小翔你也没有表现的那么冷静嘛！”   
“相叶雅纪你别说了！”  
果然不该带这家伙来鬼屋，一丁点用都没。

“哇！小翔你看，烟花！”  
耳边传来“砰”得一声，天边炸开一朵璀璨的花朵，绚丽夺目，洒落的星辉映照了游乐园的角角落落，掉落在相叶的眼睛里。

而樱井翔，他从相叶的眼睛里看见了这世间最美丽的烟火。

「09」  
相叶失踪的小插曲就那么过去了，樱井没有再细问。  
但是从鬼屋回来后，他发觉相叶好像变得更加粘人了。  
说好的一个抱枕的距离早被他忘到了不知道哪里去，每天一睡着就往自己怀里钻，活脱脱一只粘人的大兔子，还是那种太寂寞会死的品种。  
不过还好刚好赶在夏天，他作为一只鬼没有温度，抱着很舒服，软软的，凉凉的，樱井也就没提醒他。  
每天躺床上，等着自己的小凉枕自己滚进怀里，然后再入睡，是樱井翔的惬意夏天了。

相处得久了，相叶睡得越来越沉，也终于改掉了早上骚扰樱井的习惯，每天迷迷糊糊醒来樱井早已经开始洗漱了。也因此他根本并不知道自己会睡着睡着就滚进樱井怀里这件事，只是觉得最近睡的越来越好，傻乎乎地认为自己终于睡习惯了樱井翔家的床，而看透一切的樱井翔只是笑笑没有说话。  
不过，没有了早上相叶的骚扰，樱井一开始还很不习惯，觉得自己像是个抖M一样，适应了好几天闹钟才慢慢又缓回来。

除去晚上睡觉以外，樱井翔发现，相叶白天也变得比以前要粘人得多，白天非要送自己去车站，晚上又要来车站接自己，就差没跟着自己一块去上班了。  
傍晚相叶总是偷偷溜进站台，猜测着自己可能从哪个门出来，试图给自己一个惊喜。  
也的确是惊喜。  
第一天站台门一打开，抬头看到相叶站在自己面前的时候，樱井翔觉得好像天突然亮了一样，面前的人笑嘻嘻的，像是在为自己猜中车厢高兴，樱井心里暖洋洋的，被面前的小太阳点亮了世界。  
很是神奇，站台的门有好多个，相叶每天都能成功找到自己下车那扇。  
有时候樱井故意每天从不同的门进去，但是出门却总能迎面就看到相叶。

相叶说是自己运气太好，每天都能蒙对。  
樱井觉得大概是自己运气太差，总是逃不过去。

后来樱井翔回想到这段时间，又逐渐意识到这可能是自己运气最好的一段时间了，每天都能被相叶成功捕获，这是何等的幸运。

不过相叶虽然每天猜着樱井从哪个门出来，却从未偷偷躲起来吓过他。而且自从从鬼屋回来之后，相叶再也没提过自己任务的事情，数字停留在二十，再也没有涨过了。

相叶不提，樱井自然也不会主动去问。  
毕竟，相叶完不成任务，大概会一直一直留在自己身边吧。  
樱井翔这么想着，并没有在意。

第一场秋雨的来临带走了夏末的余热，绵绵秋雨细碎地洒落下来，席卷而来的是带着点凉意的秋风。  
再一次成功猜中樱井翔所在车门的相叶拽着樱井来到了公园，东转西转终于在一处隐蔽的草丛里找到了小黑猫与小花猫。  
大概是因为无聊每天都来找它俩玩，小黑与小花好像慢慢变得能看见相叶了，会凑到他身边舔一舔他的手指，蹭一蹭他的裤脚，变得很是亲密。连带着对樱井也亲切的不少，看见他不会再“唰”一下逃跑了，反而会喵喵叫两声，像是在要投食似的。  
今天也是和往常一样，不过由于下着雨绵绵细雨，两只小猫缩在一团，在一个小棚子下面躲着雨。看到他们来了之后起身走过来，打招呼似的叫两声，相叶揉了揉它们的脑袋，掏出猫粮喂给它们。  
相叶蹲在地上看了看正在低头吃东西的两只猫，抬头问樱井，“小翔，你说要是没有我每天来喂他们东西吃，它们俩会怎么样啊？”  
“被喂食久了的野猫会丧失生存能力，很难再过抢食的生活了吧，你都喂了它们这么久了。”  
“那，万一我哪天有事没能来喂它们小翔一定要替我给它们送食物啊！”  
相叶露出了担忧的神情，两只黑亮的大眼睛看着樱井。  
樱井笑了笑说：“你天天这么闲还能有什么事。”  
相叶瘪着嘴回答道：“万一嘛！”

相叶的神情好像得不到一个肯定的答复誓不罢休一样，樱井无奈笑了笑答应了他。  
自家养的鬼，当然要自己宠着了，不然还能怎么办。

和两只小猫道别后俩人肩并肩打着一把伞回了家。  
雨下得很小，淅淅沥沥，樱井的伞刚好遮下了两人，虽然相叶其实并不会被雨淋到，虽然在外人看来樱井翔打伞的姿势极其奇怪，但是两人就那么肩并肩，撑着同一把雨伞，慢悠悠晃着，走回了家。

在家门口相叶帮樱井拿着伞，看樱井掏出钥匙开门。  
相叶眼睛转了转，突然问到：“小翔，你出门万一忘带钥匙了会怎么进来啊？”  
门被打开，樱井听到他说话突然一懵，“诶怎么突然问这个？”  
两人走进屋子，樱井换掉湿漉漉的鞋子，相叶往脚腕上系着自己的小铃铛。  
“唔，就是突然好奇嘛。”相叶叮当叮当走进客厅，“就，我不在的时候你应该经常忘记带钥匙吧？不然我也不会提醒你那么多次钥匙的事情......”  
跟在他身后的樱井把手提包挂在架子上，脱下西装外套，把袖子挽起来，走进厨房倒了杯水出来，喝了口水，笑着回答：“其实门口脚垫下有备用钥匙啦，不过我也没有经常忘记带钥匙啊！”  
“啧啧，是嘛——也不知道是谁经常不带钥匙被突然掉地上的钥匙吓到了好几回呢。”  
“那只是偶然！！”

看樱井翔气急败坏的样子，相叶“噗”地笑了出来，“行啦行啦知道你不是丢三落四的人啦！”  
“那只是因为那几天被你搞得有点精神衰弱！”  
“知道啦知道啦。”

“小翔，今天给你做贝类大餐吧！”相叶打开冰箱看看，扭头喊着坐在沙发上的樱井。  
“诶？有贝类嘛？现在出门买？”樱井眼睛亮了起来。  
“唔，我提前拿你电脑在网上定了外送，估计一会要到了你记得去签收一下！”  
“你又拿我卡乱买东西！”  
“没有乱买，我不是想做给你吃嘛！明明最喜欢吃贝类的是小翔呀！”  
樱井扶额，“我当初干嘛吧银行卡密码也告诉你。”  
相叶从厨房钻出一个脑袋，笑嘻嘻回答道：“因为我可爱呀，你当时可是心甘情愿告诉我的，还说我需要什么了可以自己买！”

“呐，小翔，等我以后有钱了我一定会还你的！”  
“嗯，我等着呢，没还完你可千万别自己偷偷溜了。”  
……

“叮咚——”门铃响了，樱井起身出门签收。  
把一大箱贝类抱进厨房，和相叶一起准备着，很快两人就弄好了晚饭。

饭桌上，樱井嘴里塞得满满的，含糊不清说着“好吃”的样子使得相叶笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
很快几盘贝类就被他席卷一空。

吃过饭收拾好碗筷，两人窝在沙发上看着电视剧，聊着剧情。  
电视剧里男主终于和女主确定了关系，画面显示出一点少儿不宜的东西。  
相叶脸有点红，扭头看向樱井，“呐，小翔，我都在你这赖了那么久了，你不烦我吗？万一你谈了女朋友......”  
画面上男女主终于亲完，切到了另一个场景，樱井继续看着电视，很随意地回答道：“我觉得现在生活挺好的，只要你不天天折腾我。再说了，家里有鬼，我怎么可能谈恋爱还把人带回家。”  
听过这话相叶不愿意了，反驳道：“哼！哪有我这么可爱的鬼！”  
樱井笑了，看向相叶连忙点头，“是是是您最可爱，相叶大人是这世界上最可爱的鬼！”  
“这还差不多，本恶鬼饶了你了。”

外面小雨淅淅沥沥，屋内传来阵阵笑声。  
电视剧结束，樱井提议要不要再看个电影，反正时间还早。  
于是相叶跳下沙发翻找着感兴趣的碟片，突然一个封面阴暗的DVD吸引了他的目光，相叶眉头一皱，抽出了这张碟片，举着质问樱井翔，“小翔，这个是不是当时你吓我那张碟片！”  
被突然质问的樱井懵了圈，“啊？我，我不记得了我也没看……你现在还记着呢啊……”  
“都是因为你这个鬼的脸我能记一辈子！！”  
“你别生气啦，我那时候不是还不认识你嘛……”  
相叶生气地哼了一声，把那张碟片塞到了抽屉最里面。然后随便抽了个喜剧放到DVD机里点击播放，回到樱井身边窝着。

“唔，小翔，我听前辈说，我好像是被他们鬼给吓昏的。”  
“诶那你还真是胆小，就这么被吓死了？”  
“嗯……大概吧……”相叶低头不知道在思考着什么，然后忽的抬起头看着樱井翔，“所以说小翔你那次吓我真的要把我吓死了！！”  
“对不起啦……我只是没想到鬼也会被恐怖片给吓得那么狠。”樱井作抱歉状，连连道歉，然后笑着又说，“不过雅纪这么胆小的鬼还真是少见呢。”  
相叶炸了毛，“有本事你也看一看那个啊！！”  
“嗯，以后有机会了我陪你一块看，帮你练练胆。”

“你说的哦，我记住了！你到时候不要叫得比我还大声！”  
“我保证绝对不会叫得比你在鬼屋更大声。”  
樱井举手发誓，相叶一个锤头锤过去，两人闹作一团。

入夜，关掉电视，洗漱完毕爬到床上，相叶早已把两人中间隔着的那个抱枕扔到了一边，两人并排躺好，关灯。  
“晚安，小翔。”  
“晚安，雅纪。”

樱井翔觉得今天的相叶雅纪有一点点不一样，不过也说不出来哪里不一样。  
好像他今天话比以前有一点多，比往常还要更粘人。晚上刚道完晚安没一会就钻道了自己怀里。  
闭着眼睛，看不出来也没有睡着。樱井习惯性地揽住他，虽说秋天有一点凉了，相叶依旧是没有温度，可是他仍旧不愿意松开。

耳边传来平缓的呼吸声，相叶小心翼翼睁开眼睛，看眼前睡熟的樱井，睫毛很长，嘴唇看起来很软，有一些胡茬冒了个尖，可是看起来还是真好看。  
他看了很久很久，像是要把他全部印在脑海里一样。  
确认他已经睡熟了，相叶偷偷凑上去，吻了下他的唇。  
蜻蜓点水，并不会惊扰睡梦中的人。

满脸通红，相叶缩了回去把头埋进枕头。  
许久后，又侧过脸来，把手悄悄搭到了樱井腰上，然后闭上眼睛。  
相拥而眠。  
一夜好梦。

第二天，秋雨过后，秋意渐浓，天气转凉，簌簌的落叶纷乱了大地。  
樱井翔觉得自己最近心底有种莫名的恐慌，找不到源头，触不到方向。

这天下班晚，提前往家里电话留了言说不要来接他了。回去的时候樱井翔专门买了相叶最喜欢的那家炸鸡，想着回去这么晚该怎么向他赔礼道歉。  
拎着热乎乎的炸鸡，打开房门。  
屋内静悄悄的，漆黑一片。  
樱井翔打开灯，一切整洁得不像样。

“相叶雅纪出来吃炸鸡了！”  
“雅纪！”  
“相叶雅纪？！”  
“你别闹了，我不就回来晚了一点！”  
“这一点都不好玩！”

无人回应，樱井翔走进客厅。  
一串铃铛放在桌上，像是被人遗弃了一样。  
铃铛下面压着一张纸条。

相叶雅纪，走了。

「10」

对不起，小翔。

没有说一声就这么离开了，来的时候也是这样，没有经过你同意就赖在了你家里。我还真是麻烦啊，真的很对不起。

谢谢你这段时间愿意收留我，谢谢你不嫌弃我，谢谢你陪我，我是真的真的真的好喜欢小翔，好不想离开啊。

我最开始醒来发现自己站在大街上，除了我叫什么以外什么都记不起来。我在街上游荡，却又发现这世间所有人都看不到我。

我拍等红灯的人的肩，可他却一脸茫然左顾右盼，看见变成绿灯了就匆忙穿过了斑马线。

我走在路上，没有人会避开我。

我走了好久好久，没有人注意到我，没有人跟我说话，甚至街边流浪狗流浪猫也根本感受不到我......

但是那天你蹲下来看着我问我是不是迷路了。

你知道吗，那天你特别像太阳，灼目，但很温暖。

然后你把我拉回了家，给我东西吃，跟我说话，给我床睡。

把我带出去了荒芜的黑暗，给了我一片绿洲。

能够认识小翔真是太好了。

我能够认识小翔真的是太幸运了。

但是，之前在鬼屋那次，前辈突然找到我说我其实还没死……

他们说我好像昏迷了很久，再不抓紧回去我可能就真的死了……

他们还说我现在这个样子是因为工作失误，会给我点补偿，等我身上鬼气散得差不多了就会自动回去了......

我明明什么都不记得了，所有的记忆都是小翔，我都已经接受了自己是个鬼的事实，现在又突然说我其实还没死......

我那天脑子真的很乱，对不起那天没有对你说实话，可是尽管这样小翔你却带我去坐了摩天轮，还在摩天轮上看了烟花。我明明看到你走进去的时候另一只手攥得紧紧的，一看你就很慌张，可是我还是跟着你进去了......我还真是个自私的人。

但是那天能和小翔一起坐摩天轮，我很开心。

我不想就这么离开的，我真的很害怕。

他们说我会忘记做鬼的事情，会忘记他们……

所以我好害怕。

我怕不记得去你家的路了，我怕醒来什么都不记得了，我怕忘记你，忘记和你在一起的这么长时间，我也怕你不记得有我了......

可是，我也想和小翔能够并肩走在太阳下说说笑笑，而不是显得你像个傻子一样。

我想和小翔一起去游乐园玩，而不是让你看起来孤孤零零。

我想和小翔一起上下班，一起逛商店街，一起给小黑小花喂食。

我还有好多想和小翔一块做的事情啊……

所以我一定会努力记得的！

你也千万不能忘记我啊！

等我恢复健康了，我一定会回来找小翔你的！

因为说好了的，我还欠着你钱呢！

而且说好了的，你要陪我一块看恐怖片，你可别想逃！

最后悄悄告诉你一个秘密，相叶雅纪真的是，最喜欢樱井翔了。

「11」

把信攥得紧紧的，樱井翔盯着桌子上那串铃铛，久久没有反应。

相叶雅纪走了，悄无声息，就像他来时那样。

家里好像除了那串铃铛，再也找不到他存在过的痕迹。

樱井翔一直都有这种预感，他迟早会走，只是不愿意承认罢了，但他从未想到过，这一天来得竟然这么快。

坐在沙发上默默吃着凉了的炸鸡，就着有点咸的眼泪。

屋外秋雨淅淅沥沥，打在窗户上，敲击着这房间的宁静。

一夜无眠。

早上还未醒来的樱井翔习惯性摸一摸身旁，空空荡荡，猛地惊醒。

原来现实才是噩梦。

浑浑噩噩洗脸刷牙，打开冰箱，冰箱里满满的，是装着食物的保鲜盒和便当盒。

“这个人都走了干什么还这么温柔。”

樱井翔苦笑，揉了揉眼睛，随便拿出一盒便当，上面贴了张便利贴，画着大大的太阳与笑脸，写着“今天小翔也要认真吃饭哟！”

噗嗤一下笑出声，眼角挤出了一滴泪水，樱井抬手擦一擦，抱怨似的骂道：“真是个幼稚鬼。”

把便当装进包里，从塞得满满的零食柜里随便摸一块蜜瓜包塞进嘴里，拿上钥匙，换好鞋子，樱井翔走出了门。

这么久以来，第一次没有相叶在身边叽叽喳喳的上班路，明明还是一样的路线一样的街景，却又好像少了很多东西。

秋风，落叶，全部褪去了色彩，嘈杂的世界变得安静，好像只有樱井一人一样。

前一天刚下过雨，地上还有一片一片的水洼，樱井没有在意，直接踏了过去，溅起的雨水打湿了裤脚，也毫无反应。

走到车站前，忽然一阵甜到心底却不腻的香气飘来，萦绕在樱井身旁，久久不散却寻不到踪迹。他顿足环顾四周，注意到了车站入口边的两棵桂花树——是前段时间相叶看到缠着要吃桂花糖的那两棵。淡黄色的桂花夹杂在浓郁葱绿的叶片中很不显眼，然而香甜的味道却弥散十里，牵引着过客前来探寻。桂花开了，桂花糖的时节到了，要吃桂花糖的人却不在了。

樱井驻足了好久，盯着那成簇的小黄花，仿佛看到了相叶拽着自己衣摆撒着娇要吃桂花糖的样子。

“明明都走了，怎么还是无处不在。”

樱井翔迈步走进车站，踏过的路上，是雨打落的满地桂花黄。

回家路上，樱井翔往嘴里塞着甜腻的桂花糖，路过了相叶常待的那个公园，看见黑猫与花猫凑在一撮喵喵叫着。樱井翔走过去，蹲下掏出包里备着的猫粮，倒出一点放在手心，伸到它们面前。小猫很熟悉地就靠了过来，舔食着樱井手心的猫粮。

“你们也被那家伙抛弃了啊。”

小猫抬头看看樱井，好似听懂了似的，安慰般亲近地舔了舔他的手指。

“既然我们都被那家伙给抛弃了，你们跟我回家吧。”

樱井翔把两只野猫带回了家，给它们脖子上各系上了半串相叶的小铃铛。家里再次叮当作响，现在倒是可以理直气壮说自己养了宠物了，虽然原本的始作俑者现在消失的无影无踪。

两只猫虽说第一次来到樱井家，但和房间主人相处了那么久好像已经熟悉了家里的味道似的，也不怕生，上下乱窜。累了就跳到樱井翔腿上卧着，和他一块看着电视，时不时喵喵叫两声，显得家里有了股生气。

不过这两只猫也不愧是相叶每天喂出来的，活脱脱两只相叶喵，代替了相叶，闹腾着樱井的生活。

每天早上按时把他拍醒，两只猫一左一右卧在他枕头边，肉垫扑腾着，喵喵叫着喊他起床。

很吵，但是不烦人。

樱井翔每天撸着猫，想着铃铛原本的主人，看窗外叶片逐渐变黄，被风吹落，秃了枝丫。

桂花凋落，空气中仅剩一丝淡淡的香甜，一阵秋风吹来，四散消尽。

转眼，相叶雅纪走了半个月了。

樱井翔再次回归了吃便利店便当的生活，原本和相叶在超市专门买的便当盒也被洗干净压在了柜底，再也没有拿出来过。

公司毕竟是个八卦谣言满天飞的地方，也不是没听到过有下属小声讨论樱井前辈是不是分手了，看这状态像是被甩了一样的话语，只是没在意，毕竟自己也是的的确确被相叶雅纪给甩开了。

猝不及防，别人谈恋爱分手还有个缓冲，自己这是一回家人就没了。

还真是惨。

花开叶落，虫鸣鸟啼，月亮圆了一轮又逐渐缺了口。

樱井翔怀疑自己是不是做了个太过美好的梦，以至于现在醒来后念念不忘。

可是每天回到家，听着两只猫打闹的铃铛声，仿佛有种相叶依旧存在的感觉。

他也明白得清清楚楚，相叶真实存在过啊，在自己家里，和自己一起生活了那么久，一切都还历历在目，难以忘记。

说是没有他的踪迹，其实再看看，却是到处都是他存在过的证明。

带着铃铛到处乱窜的小黑小花，电视机旁的两个手柄，单人床上的另一个枕头，被相叶强行放在门口脚垫下的钥匙，曾为了逗他买的特辣辣椒粉，一起在游乐园玩时的兔耳头饰，没吃完的桂花糖罐，

那张一直没敢再看第二遍却也没舍得扔的纸条......

相叶雅纪太狡猾了，早已擅自渗透到了樱井翔生活的角角落落，无处不在。

凉爽的秋风逐渐变得狞厉，叶落花败，风一卷，荡起的是满地的金黄落叶，在阳光下，闪耀着最后的色彩。车站前的桂花谢了满地，可桂花树却仍旧苍郁挺拔，在这金色的晚秋中显得格格不入。

秋去冬来，窗外开始飘落雪花，一个不注意枝头就偷偷积了一层白。

屋外雪落得纷纷，屋内是伴着灯火的暖意，使得冬季的假日显得格外缓慢悠长，像是飘舞着的一点也不着急的，慢慢才降落大地的一片片雪花。

两只猫窝在窗台边的猫爬架上，懒洋洋睡着觉。

樱井翔窝在椅子里随意翻着本书，仿佛已经习惯了现在一人两猫的生活。

窗外一辆广告车缓慢路过，节奏欢快的Jingel bells打破了樱井家里的寂静，惊扰了正在看书的樱井翔。

他扭头看了下日历，恍然大悟原来明天就是圣诞了。

看日历上相叶以前做的标记，今天是那个笨蛋的生日呢。

半年了啊，还记得那天一回家看到相叶坐在桌边，正拿着彩笔把整个日历上画得花花绿绿，大大小小的节日都被标了出来，以及各种令人迷惑的例如“和小黑认识一百天”、“开始和小翔同居”、“纪念再一次吓到樱井小翔”……

樱井翔走到他身边，看他正一脸兴奋把平安夜三个字划掉，然后用红绿色的圣诞配色，写上了大大的“masaki的生日！”

写完还扭头笑着对樱井说“不要忘了！”

怎么可能忘得掉啊。

樱井翔放下书，起身走到猫爬架边，把脸埋到了因为吃胖没来得及溜走的小花身上，精力条回满后起身，也不管小花满脸嫌弃的样子，自顾自地揉着它肉乎乎的脸，“那家伙过生日呢，我们今天就吃炸鸡好了！”

小黑卧在他脚边，挠着他的腿，喵喵叫抗议着，好像在说赶紧放开它对象。

樱井无奈只好放开，“真不知道你俩都是公猫整天腻歪个什么劲。”

刚松开小花，它就窜到了小黑身边，然后两猫留给樱井两个屁股，一扭一扭就走开了。脖子上的铃铛叮叮当当，两个一起，和这圣诞前夜的气氛相得益彰。

“迟早都要把你俩带去做绝育。”

留下一句狠话，樱井一个人孤零零去了厨房，准备着自己的晚饭。

因为相叶的缘故，樱井如今做炸鸡可谓是手到擒来，很快就捣鼓好了一大份炸鸡。捏起一块塞进嘴里，嗯，是相叶喜欢的味道。

相叶这个骗子，走了三个多月了，一丁点消息都没有，说什么肯定会回来，真是个大骗子。

也就只有自己这种傻子还信他忘不掉他傻乎乎等他了。

樱井用力嚼着嘴里的鸡块，像是要把所有怨恨全部咽进肚子里。

一瞥眼看见架子上当时买的辣椒粉，仿佛有一股引力，樱井不自觉就拿起了那罐辣椒粉，注意到时辣椒粉已经洒出了致死量。

尝试地捏了一块塞进嘴里，立刻被辣得满脸通红咳嗽不止。

两只猫听见他咳嗽的声音，好奇地跑来看他怎么了，在门口瞥了一眼看见正咕噜咕噜喝着冰水的樱井翔，喵喵叫了两声，然后好像是白了个眼，又腻歪着离开了，留下极其后悔的当事人樱井翔。

怪不得当时他那么生气不让自己进屋......

看看手里剩下的一盆炸鸡，无奈出门下楼又送给了楼下大野。

大野打开门，一脸懵接过一盆撒满了红辣椒的炸鸡，看樱井的眼神充满了迷惑，“小翔失恋了？”

“啊？”

这回轮到樱井翔懵了，办公室那群人靠着便当的进化史猜想自己被甩还有点谱，和楼下大野也就是偶尔见面打打招呼，他是怎么突然就觉得自己失恋了？

不对，自己根本就没谈恋爱怎么就失恋了？！

樱井翔眉头紧皱看着大野捏了一块炸鸡塞进嘴里，他尝过后继续说道：“上回小翔给我送超辣的炸鸡的时候是谈恋爱了吧，那天笑得很开心呢。不过失恋了也要努力生活呀，吃不了就别搞这么辣的了！”然后拍了拍樱井翔的肩，留下还在懵着的樱井站在门口，转身进屋拿出来了一条冻鱼递给樱井。

“给小翔的回礼，失恋了也要好好过平安夜呀！”

虽说有点搞不清状况，但是捧着一条冻鱼回家的樱井翔受到了小黑小花的热烈欢迎，整个屋子里叮当作响，一股平安夜的气氛。于是他干脆给它俩做了一顿丰盛的平安夜晚餐。

看着两只猫脑袋凑在一块抢一个猫盆里的食物，樱井回想着大野刚刚说的话，自己是被误会和相叶谈恋爱了吗？

明明那时候还没见过相叶呢，就是单纯报复心理，怎么就被误会谈恋爱了……

不过现在，嗯，好像真的是喜欢。

那种想亲亲他抱抱他和他手牵手永远在一起的喜欢啊。

「12」

腊梅抵抗着凌冽的寒冬，露出了蜡黄色小花苞开始绽放，在冰天雪地里弥散着馥郁的香气，似乎在与这寒冷做着抵抗。而樱井翔也还在和这个比往年还要寒冷的冬天里煎熬着。

毕竟整个夏天身边一直多了个小太阳，如今冬天真正来临小太阳却溜走了，对比起来，的确怪凄冷的。

樱井翔裹着厚厚的围巾，提着拜相叶所赐家里多出的那两只猫主子的口粮，走在回家的路上，踩着雪嘎吱嘎吱的。

年过完半个多月了，商店街上热闹的气氛却还未消失殆尽，琳琅满目的商品仍旧摆放得整整齐齐，令人眼花缭乱。架子上一个精致的雪花球映入樱井的眼帘，里面卧了只雪地里的白兔子，闪着两只大眼睛，使得他不自觉就又想起了那个消失了快半年的人。和里面那只兔子一样，扑闪着黑溜溜的大眼睛，看起来人畜无害，可实际上却是个小恶魔。

那个小恶魔去年还信誓旦旦说等他生日了要送他一份大惊喜，而现在马上要到樱井的生日了，相叶人却消失得无影无踪。

大骗子。

樱井收回目光，摇了摇头，怎么又想到他了。

转身离开，速战速决买完需要的东西，离开了商店街。

回到家，脱下厚重的棉衣与围巾，随手撸一把家里的猫，樱井打开手机回复短信答应了几个朋友说要给他办生日派对的提议。然后手机扔到一边，瘫在沙发上望着天花板。

怕是他已经忘记当初说过的话，忘了这还有个人傻乎乎等着他回来……

生日这么值得庆祝的日子，绝不能满脑子都是他！

樱井翔坐起拍了拍自己的脸，重新打起精神，两只猫好像已见怪不怪，看了他一眼，凑过来喵喵叫着催促自己的晚饭。

时间总是过得飞快，生日如约而至。

喧闹的ktv里霓虹闪烁，打闹声伴随着歌声与笑声萦绕在樱井周围，每个人脸上都带着笑，气氛十分欢乐，说说笑笑。

看着四周的欢声笑语，樱井突然觉得心里空了一块。越是热闹却越是空洞，越是努力控制着自己不去想太多，越适得其反，反而更加想要再见到那个人。

明明是给自己办的生日会，明明是应该快快乐乐笑着庆祝的时刻，却怎么也提不起劲。

也能够笑着和别人打闹玩耍，可是内心深处却是空空荡荡，堵不住。

吹灭蜡烛，

许个愿望，

果然还是想见到相叶。

闹腾了一晚上，明明是为了不想起相叶，可是却满脑子都是相叶，比往常还要更加严重满脑子都是相叶。

清晨太阳升起，和朋友们散伙回家，走在路上看别人匆匆忙忙赶去上班，脑海里浮现出的都是曾经相叶缠着自己上班的时刻。

会不会有奇迹呢？

樱井翔突然就有那么股预感，匆忙赶回家，他紧紧张张小心翼翼拉开门，把头伸进去，试图听见什么异样的声音。

叮叮当当的铃铛声由远及近，樱井低头，看见小黑正一脸懵圈看着自己，仿佛在说，这人怎么又傻了？

果然，想太多了，世界上哪会有那么多奇迹。

洗了个漱钻进被窝，毕竟闹腾了一晚上，樱井很快就睡着了。

生日的幸运加成给他带来了一个美梦，梦里他好像梦见相叶回来了，捧了一大束白玫瑰，不知道是要送给谁的。

梦见他蹲在门口翻出脚垫下的钥匙打开了门，偷偷摸摸溜了进来。

梦见他左顾右盼，看见小黑小花后好像很开心，把手里的玫瑰放到了一边。

梦见他进来后和小黑小花玩了好久，铃铛声挤满了整个屋子。

梦见他在屋子里翻找着什么，找了好久好像找到了很开心的样子。

梦见他抱着找到的东西悄摸摸打开门进了房间......

樱井翔迷迷糊糊睁开眼，床边突然钻出一个圆滚滚的脑袋。

“Surprise！”

相叶突然蹦出来，咯咯咯笑着，举起手里的几张恐怖片碟片，“小翔，生日快乐！一起来看恐怖片吧！说好了的！”

樱井拍了拍自己的脸，睁大眼睛看向笑嘻嘻的相叶，回过神来从床上猛地爬起来抱住了相叶。

碟片散落一地，樱井翔抱着相叶，抱得紧紧的。

是有温度有气息抱起来软软的相叶雅纪。

相叶整个人被樱井箍住，动弹不得，把头歪到他肩上，笑着凑到樱井耳朵边。

“ただいま！”

“おかえり。”

果然，奇迹这种东西，只要等一等，还是会来的。而樱井也终于在他生日这天，等到了期盼已久的奇迹。

相叶雅纪如约回到了樱井翔身边。

或许是因为之前说好了要给他生日惊喜，

或许是还欠了樱井翔一大堆东西没还，

或许是为了他说过的一起看恐怖片的约定，

当然最重要的还是，相叶雅纪喜欢樱井翔啊。

而且他也知道，樱井翔肯定也很喜欢相叶雅纪。

所以说恐怖片这种东西，当然要和喜欢的人一起看才好了！

完。


End file.
